


Perchance I and II

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-31
Updated: 2001-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder in the middle.





	Perchance I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Perchance by Orangy

Title: Perchance  
Author: Orangy   
Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sc/K  
Disclaimer: No money being made, here. Just like-minded friends, folks.  
Summary: Mulder in the middle. <snicker>  
Archive: Sure...share the love. Just tell me where so I can visit.  
Spoilers: Not EVEN.  
Feedback: Without it, the sequel I'm considering just won't get written. Yeah, I can be a real bitch. :-) 

* * *

She lies beneath him, a picture of beauty. Her red hair, longer than he had remembered, is spread out like a fan on the white pillow, looking for all the world like it had been laid out and brushed into this exact position. Her white skin with just a hint of soft red at her cheeks is exquisite. She is passive, silent, she doesn't speak. Her arms lie at her side. She looks up at him with a faint smile on her lips, and laughter in her eyes, like he has said something slightly amusing out of the blue, and she isn't sure if she should smile or roll her eyes at him. For this, he loves her, for this and many other reasons he is tied to her at this moment.

He is on all fours above her, weight firmly supported on his two hands, spread as they are on the sheet just to the right and left of her small perfect breasts. He leans into her body, close but not touching, and inhales her essence. She smells faintly of the expensive perfume that he had bought her in New York the last time he was there. Her breathing almost brings her ribcage up to his lips, almost. He turns his head to the left and gently lays his head on her chest, rubbing his cheek on the smooth skin between her breasts. He can hear her heart beat, slow and regular, and extremely soothing. He lowers his body till his weight is resting on his forearms, flat on the bed. He is still on his knees. To an observer it looks as though he is supplicating to his deity, and he is. She is so small below him, he feels that he could break her with one misplaced kiss. This frightens and excites him all at once and his heartbeat increases its pace. He hears a small contented sigh rise from his chest and she raises her hands to comb through his hair. He melts into the touch, enjoying the closeness, the familiarity of her. This familiarity is what gives him his breath.

A new presence makes itself known to Mulder by placing a wet kiss in the small of his back. He can feel heat behind him, so close but not touching. A hand slides up his right thigh, fingers whispering over tingling skin. The touch is a butterfly fluttering over his ass, moving to the spot on his back still wet from the open mouthed kiss, and then cool breath blows across his back. He shivers and Scully moves one hand to the back of his neck to hold him in place while continuing to stroke his hair. Another hand skims up his left flank, making connections to his skin intermittently, maddeningly. He groans in anticipation.

Scully's arms moving on him have brought the side of her breast to his lips. He places a small kiss on the side of her soft flesh and moves a little bit forward to lick across her nipple. A small gasp and her hand on the back of his neck is guiding him closer to her red and stiffened peak. He starts to lick the side of her breast and in wide tongue strokes he manages to paint her entire small mound with his mouth, then he blows cool air across her nipple, and a faint trill of laughter is heard from above. The hand at his head has trapped his hair in its fist and is pulling him up to her lips for a kiss. He veers at the last moment and instead of kissing her, licks the side of her face and dives for her ear. He licks small strokes with his tongue while placing his lips on the entire outer part of her ear. Scully groans and a small chuckle is heard from behind Mulder.

Firmer touches on his knees and he is guided to spread his legs a little wider and then a soft bite on his ass, right on the part where his ass meets his leg. A moan into her ear and a groan from Scully, and no one can see the soft smile on Krycek's face as he licks a path from Mulder's upper thigh to his scrotum. Mulder has dragged his lips from Scully's ear and is kissing softly down the hollow of her throat. He gets to her collarbone and swirls around it with his tongue and scratches it with his teeth. She moves her body up to rub against Mulder's and again tries to pull him up into a kiss. This time he beats her to it and is tracing his tongue around her lips as her hand settles back into his hair to push him against her open mouth

He very gently lets his lips rest on hers. He can feel her heart pounding away against his chest as he feels her tongue touch his lips. At that moment Krycek has chosen to take Mulder's balls into his hot mouth and test the weight of each one with his tongue. Mulder can barely hold back from crushing his lips to Scully's as the sensation overwhelms him. He breaks the kiss and breathes harshly into Scully's neck as he fights for control. His cock, which he had been rubbing against Scully's small thigh, is pulled down gently till Krycek could take it into his mouth and seal his lips over the crown. He sucks on it fiercely for a few seconds and then let's it pop free of his wet mouth; it lands very near Scully's glistening red lips. So near that it seemed to guide itself to Scully's tight little opening. Krycek has a perfect view of Mulder's cock sliding into Scully's wet cunt. Slow and teasing, just like when Mulder fucks him. Giving her a moment to get used to his girth and then pulling out all the way and pushing back in at the same maddeningly slow pace. Krycek raises his head to lick Mulder's balls one more time before moving back along his perineum and sliding his tongue along the seam of Mulder's ass. A sharp gasp and a erratic thrust from Mulder and Krycek is using his fingers to pull apart Mulder's ass and burying his nose and mouth in his crack. The soft crinkled flesh seems to be pulsing with every thrust, as Krycek pushes his mouth against Mulder's hot flesh and pushes the tip of his tongue past Mulder's defenses. A jagged cry from above and Mulder's pace increases.

Mulder can hear Scully panting somewhere near his forehead but he is concentrating on the intense feeling of Krycek at his center, alternating his mouth and his finger, sliding in and out of Mulder's tight heat. The next instant Mulder can feel Krycek's massive cock pushing against his well-slicked opening. He dives all the way into Scully and holds on for dear life as Krycek's cock starts its assault on his ass. Moving a little faster than is entirely comfortable for Mulder, Krycek manages to bury his entire length into Mulder's ass. Mulder holds still, throbbing and pulsing inside Scully, and Krycek holds still, throbbing and pulsing inside Mulder.

Scully, filled to the max and bursting at the seams, holds her breath till Mulder starts moving again and feels the singing in her legs and back that soon will wash away all the world and leave only truth and white light in its wake. Mulder leans into her mouth and brushes a wet kiss across her lips and rests his head on her shoulder.

Krycek has set the pace, faster than Mulder's but slow enough to feel every little detail that is inside Mulder. He pushes Mulder forward, driving so hard that his balls bounce off of Mulder's, and Mulder drives hard into Scully, pushing his balls against her ass. Grunting now with every thrust, Mulder slips his arm under Scully's shoulder and pulls her down on him with every thrust he makes, pushing against her body when Krycek pushes him forward. This is too much for Scully as she throws her head back and succumbs to the white light, her whole body singing with energy. Mulder feels her tightening around his cock and hears her cry his name as she falls over the edge of the world, pulling his head to her neck. He sucks on her throat for all he is worth as he feels Krycek ram into him and he lets go, coming with a grunt. Krycek feels his cock being milked by Mulder's contractions and bears down harder, coming a split second later.

Mulder broke the surface of his dream, swimming up through the depths as consciousness came tumbling back to him. He suddenly sat upright and reached for his phone that was ringing on the coffee table. "Mulder" he mumbled into the cell as he tried to grasp the world around him. There was a pause and a voice like velvet coated vodka whispered "do you miss me yet?" A groan and he falls back to the couch with a whump, as the leather tries to swallow him. A weak "yes" and then stronger, "god I miss you, can't sleep in the damn bed without you." He struggled to remember why his heart was beating so fast, and it comes to him.. What an incredible dream! He smiles into the cell phone and begins to tell Krycek about his dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Feed the muse, or you don't get any more goodies. :-) 

 

* * *

 

Hi, this is my first attempt at posting a story here. I hope you like it. This is a part two in a series of three. The first one was called 'Perchance' Satina posted the first part about 2 weeks ago.  
Pairing: M/K  
Disclaimers: They are not mine, I only like to play with them. I always put them away clean.  
Spoilers: Krycek has one arm, if you didn't know this, you are on the wrong list, I think  
Rating: I'd say NC-17. for a little angst, a little schmoop, and a lot of SEX  
Gratuitous sucking up: to my Wonder Woman of a beta reader. Satina

* * *

Not a chance  
~Orangy <>

We're lying here, bodies sweaty and stuck together. Fox Mulder just made love to me. Made love. to me! With me, against me, through me, I don't know. But, I know it was lovemaking. And that sick little part of my brain that finds everything wrong has to wonder if this is a nice little going away present from him.

He told me last night that he had dreamed of Scully and me and him, having sex. I would have thought the sound of my heart shattering would be loud enough for him to hear through the phone, but I guess not. He was happy about the dream, turned on by it. It is what he wants. Scully is what he wants.

I stood there at that payphone in Texas trying to gather up the jagged little pieces and think of something to say. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and said, "I'm sorry that I woke you. I didn't think you'd be sleeping." Jesus that sounded dumb. "Uh, I'll be back in D.C. tomorrow. call me if you want." I was about to hang the phone up when I heard him say, "Alex?" I brought the phone back to my ear and said, "Yeah?"

"Alex, what's wrong? Are you ok?" His voice was full of concern. I could see him sitting on the edge of his couch, his body tense as he bit on his lip, a faint frown on his face. Mulder pose #18, the one I call 'worry'. "I'm fine Mulder. Go back to sleep. go back to Scully." And with that I did hang up the phone. I then smashed the handset against the phone till the thing shattered, and then I beat my fist against the phone. Good thing it was 3am Texas time and the park I chose was deserted. I was sure I was spewing Russian profanities but I couldn't tell you what I was shouting. Anger wouldn't even begin to cover it. Betrayal, now there's a word.

Ever since this "thing" with Mulder started I had been trying to keep my emotions out of it. I liked being with him, I liked his company. His sharp sense of humor and his incredible intelligence all culminated into a guy that I liked to hang out with. And the sex, Jesus, the sex was just amazing. I kept telling myself that it was just what it was, nothing more. No big emotions to deal with, just friends. How did Moresette put it, 'best friend with benefits'? Well, I'm not his best friend, but I defiantly get the benefits. Not Scully, or so I had thought.

I had always thought there was something there between us. That time in Hong Kong, against the phones. He had me pinned there, pure murder was shinning out of his eyes. I wanted to kiss him so bad that I think I almost swooned. I would have given him anything, if he would have just asked. Incendiary, that's the way I would describe him. Don't get next to Mulder with an open flame or he'll ignite. I've seen it. Several times I have been the flame and oh god, it is a sight to behold. I had thought the murder in his eyes had been a turn on! I hadn't had that gaze fall on me with a totally different intent yet. The first time he looked at me with nothing but fuck written in his eye, I almost died. The man fucks like he lives the rest of his life. intense and messy. That's my Mulder: sloppy kisser, messy fucker, but. incendiary all the same.

My Mulder? Who am I kidding? Exactly no one, and I know my place if the Red Head ever decided to claim her prize. Tunisia wouldn't be far enough away for Her.

I didn't really expect him to call, but there was a message on my machine when I got home. "Alex. can you please come over when you get home, please? If you can't make it, would you call me? I need to tell you.. We need to talk." Oh fuck. This is it. 'Thanks Alex you were a great lay but I am being summoned by the queen and I have no need for you now'. FuckFuckFUCK, I didn't want to do this.

All my bravado and talk about keeping emotions out of it went out the window the first time he kissed me. I fell in love with him then and there. We had had sex exactly three times before we actually kissed, and I thought I had a handle on it. Just sex, just sex, no emotion, just sex.

The first time was me giving him head in an alley. Yes Mr. Clinton, it's called oral *sex* for a reason. After I swallowed, I laid my cheek against his thigh and closed my eyes. I thought he was gonna kill me, or I him. His hands were running through my hair. He started to say something and I got up and ran. He tried to follow me, but I knew the neighborhood and he didn't. I lost him.

The second time was him trying to return the favor. He followed me to the hotel I was staying at in New York one night and pushed his way in. He threw himself on me. I was stunned for all of about 5 seconds till he started licking my dick through my jeans. Then, I hate to say it, but I melted and let him have his way with me. He was sloppy and, I thought, inexperienced, but I found out that's just the way he gives head, messy and wet and oh so good. Seeing him there on his knees in the hotel's little entryway was enough to make me come, but he touched my dick, and with a firm hand held off my orgasm till he was ready for me to come. He was looking up at me leaning against the wall, my dick resting on his lower lip when the first ribbon of come spurted out and ran down his mouth, and still looking into my eyes he swallowed me whole and took the rest down his throat. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. I guess I really fell in love with him right then, but was in denial till the kiss.

The third time was the charm, as they say. I had e-mailed him some information that he needed about the case he was on and he had mailed back a short little note. "I want you. Can we meet?" For four days I thought of nothing but that note. And after four days of no sleep and stress beyond belief I e-mailed back, "Your place, tonight 10." I was there at 8, watching from my car as he moved around his place. I saw his shadow several times, and the light came on in his bedroom for a while, then the lights went off and he was watching TV.

By nine I couldn't wait any longer and went to his door. He answered as I was knocking and pulled me into the apartment. He pushed me up against the closed door and started to undo my pants. When he got to my cock, he pulled it out and ran both hands up and down the length while looking at my reaction. I couldn't read the expression in his eyes. "Would you fuck me?" He asked. His voice, heavy and honest, set off explosions in my head, my stomach and my cock. I nodded very slowly. "If that's what you want." I was proud that my voice was steady. "Are you clean?" He asked. Dumb thing to think of after he had already swallowed my come. Again I nodded. "I get tested every six months and I'm pretty safe. You?" He smiled, the first hint of emotion I'd seen from him. "If you're clean, so am I. Before you I had a long dry spell and my hand." He smiled again. He took said hand away from me and started to undo his jeans. I stepped closer to help with my right hand. He knew about my prosthetic. He had brought it up that first night in the alley.

We managed to get his pants off and mine too, and then he pulled me onto his couch. He took a second to look at my cock and stroked it a few times before he pulled my right hand forward and smeared lube into my palm. He looked into my eyes again and all I could see there shooting back at me was FUCK ME. I almost died. Then he turned over and pushed back in my direction, rubbing the flesh of his ass against my cock. My mind refused to function until I heard him say, "C'mon Krycek, don't you wanna fuck me? I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me. C'mon. Fuck me till I scream."

How could you say no to that?

The lube in my palm was warm as I spread it onto my cock. I stroked it on, trying hard not to come in my fist as I looked at his beautiful ass. With my prosthesis, I pushed his shirt up so I could rest my fake hand on the small of his back. I took what was left of the lube and smeared it up and down his crack as he swayed in front of me. I was sitting on my heels and he was up on all fours, so I guided him down lower onto my cock. With no prep I was amazed when I slid the head of my cock into him with hardly any resistance. Tight wet heat and I was gonna come before I could even get all the way in him. I had to stop. He moaned and mumbled something that I couldn't hear, and then he tried to push down and back onto me, but I held him steady as I tried to keep my orgasm at bay. I sweated it out for a minute and then slowly started to inch inside him. He let out a sigh and I think he said "Yes." But I really couldn't tell. All I knew was that this would be the way to die. He felt incredible. He was making these little circle motions with his ass. I leaned over and grabbed him around the chest and pulled him up so he was sitting on my cock, and he slid all the way down and settled with a soft grunt. I held him there and could feel myself throbbing inside him. His head was thrown back onto my shoulder, and one of his hands was pulling my head forward so he could whisper in my ear. "Please, please fuck me hard." I let out a gasp and bit his neck in an effort not to come too quickly.

"Is this what you want, Mulder?" I raised him up a little and let him settle back down onto my cock. Then I raised him up and pulled him down hard. Oh god, he felt sooo good. I raised him up almost all the way off of me then I started hammering him really good, slamming my hips against his ass fast and hard. I couldn't hold him up for very long so I let him fall forward and continued my assault till he really was screaming and I was so close that any second the world was going to come pouring out through my dick and into his body. I reached for his cock and found his hand gliding up and down his length. I wrapped my hand around his and squeezed, following his rhythm as best I could. Then it hit me, and it was almost a physical pain, the orgasm was so intense. I felt it ripping everything out of my body and leaving me feeling hollow, but satisfied.

When I had recovered enough to open my eyes, I saw that I was on my side on the couch. Mulder was lying down on his back, facing me, and he was looking into my eyes. His breath was caressing my cheek, and I couldn't read the look he was giving me. And then a slow smile spread across his face, and he said, "I think we can be friends, right?" When all I could do was nod dumbly at him, he took my face into his hands and pulled me down to his lips. And then he kissed me. No, he sucked my soul right out of my body through my mouth. His lips were wet and open and so soft, he smeared his wetness all over my lips and cheeks and chin. And when he got back to my lips, he sucked them into his mouth and used his tongue to pry them open and suck out my soul. I had never been kissed that way. The last person I had kissed, if you don't count that peck on the cheek, was Marita, and she was dry, almost clinical in her passions. That's the exact moment that I realized I loved him. When he pulled away from that kiss with my bottom lip still in his mouth and looked at me again. As his lips curved into that small smile that I would kill to keep on his face, my lip came out of his mouth with a very loud pop. He giggled, and rested his head against my jaw. That was it. I was a goner. I just laid there trying not to take up too much space and still keep contact with him at the same time.

Since then we have been together many times. We have done everything two men could do to each other, including a few things that even Dr. Ruth would blush at. Always though, it was just a sexual release. No matter how much I wanted to believe there was something growing between us.

I held him once while he cried. That was the closest I had ever felt to him. After he had cried himself out, he fell asleep. He slept for about 10 hours, never moving from my shoulder, and his arms stayed wrapped around my waist the entire time. All I could do was watch him sleep. When he woke up, he had the strangest smile on his face. I think I made some stupid comment about his "supposed" insomnia. He just smiled at me and offered to make me coffee. Since that night, he started asking me to stay after the sex. He wanted me to sleep with him. He said he slept better if someone was there with him. I usually got up and left before the sun was up, but I enjoyed watching him fall asleep. Mulder-watching; it wasn't an expensive hobby. All it cost me was my soul.

My mind drifts to earlier tonight. I called him. I knew I shouldn't, but I did. He sounded relieved to hear me. He asked me to come over to his place. I was gonna beg off, tell him I hadn't slept the night before and that the plane ride was awful, all of which was true. But then I heard his voice, the concerned and caring voice he usually saves for Scully, and I melted like always. I told him I would shower and come over.

As soon as I knocked on the door it was flying open. He stood there and looked at me for a long time before he pulled me into his apartment. He shut the door and locked it. Then he turned around and held out his arms to me. Sucker that I am, I fell right into them. He started by just holding me. Just pressing his body against mine and nuzzling my neck. He murmured into my ear, "I missed you Alex. I couldn't sleep after your call." We stood there by the front door rocking back and forth. Finally my own hand made the journey up his side to rest on his hip, then I slid it around to cup his lower back and pull him tighter into me.

He started kissing me. My throat, my jaw, and then he kissed a wet trail up to my ear. He licked at it and swirled his tongue around the sensitive part of my inner ear and started to nibble on the lobe. His hands were roaming up and down my back, feeling, squeezing and rubbing my muscles wherever he could reach. He shifted his hips forward and I could feel his hard cock through his sweat pants.

I had honestly thought he had called me over to tell me to get lost. This, I was not expecting. Then I understood. A farewell fuck.

How nice.

I growled at him and pushed him away. I was blindly clawing for the door when he caught me and pushed me against it. "Alex? What. where are you going?"

"I don't need a sympathy fuck from you. Thanks but no thanks!" I tried to get out of his grasp, but he was holding on tight. I stopped struggling, and he let up for a second, then I dropped straight down and rolled out of his hold. I had my hand on the doorknob when his hand came down over mine. I stopped and looked over my shoulder at him. He looked confused. "What makes you think this is a sympathy fuck? I don't feel sorry for you, Alex. I want to *show* you what I feel for you. Please, let me." I just stood there as his hand traveled up my arm to my bicep. He gently tugged on my arm till I turned around and I was in his arms again. He crushed me to him and I struggled to hold my emotions in check. He didn't pity me. Fine. I guess that's fine, fine that he wants to have one last fuck and be done with it. I can do that I guess. More than I expected.

I gave in and threw everything into moving my body against his. His hands had started on the back of my neck, and now they were cupping my ass. He was grinding his crotch into mine as he sucked my lips into his wet mouth. What with the kissing and the grinding, the next time I paused to take a breath, I realized I was naked on his bed. He was naked above me and leaning down to suck on my neck. Even my prosthesis was gone. I wondered at the fact that he took it off. He had never said anything about it except that one time in the alley. I just assumed it repulsed him, as it had Marita. In all the times we had been together, he always let me deal with it. His hands were running down my sides and trailing down my thighs. His mouth was trying to burrow into the skin of my throat. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the sensations.

He licked a wet trail to my ear and whispered, "I want to be in you. I want to come inside you. Will you let me?" He was staring into my eyes again and this time I saw it.all of it. He wanted me. He wanted to be in me, and all I could do was nod. He attacked my mouth again and sucked at my lips, my tongue, and my teeth. I could feel his hands sliding down my sides and over my hips to my ass till they settled down lower into my crack. He pulled my cheeks apart and pressed lightly into my anus. One hand left and came back with lube on it. He pushed in slowly and began to fuck me with his finger. His fingers and that incredible mouth were driving me insane. I could feel my insides drawing up tight, ready to release.

My eyes were closed when he whispered, "Look at me Alex. I want to see your eyes when you come." At that moment he added another finger to my ass and stroked deeper. I opened my eyes to look into his and I lost it. He didn't even touch my cock and I came all over my stomach and his chest. And through each spurt, through each contraction, I held his gaze to mine, hoping that I was communicating all the love I felt for him and hoping that it was love that he was casting back at me.

After I came, he slowed his fingers down and added another one to my ass. He curled his fingers up and searched around inside me for my magic button. He found it and started rubbing it as he licked come off my stomach. My cock didn't even get a chance to get soft. He was fucking me with three fingers, and his other hand came around to fondle my balls and run up and down my still-hard cock. I finally found my voice. "Fuck me Mulder, please, I need you to fuck me!" He shook his head softly and pulled his fingers out of my ass. He used what was left of the slick on his hand to get his cock ready. I started to turn over, but he stopped me with his other hand on my chest. "I want to watch you," he said. So I spread my legs and planted my feet on the mattress. He managed to get a pillow under my ass and pulled my body to his as he held his dick in one hand. He looked me in the eye as he pushed into me. He let his body drop onto mine as he pushed all the way inside me. He took my lips into a tender kiss and began to thrust in and out of me, slowly, smoothly. He broke the kiss and laid his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed as he gritted out, "It's not fucking... It's making love."

OH

MY

GOD

My heart, shattered the night before, suddenly was whole again. And all those jagged little pieces squeezing together. My God! It hurt worse than anything I had ever experienced. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and I turned my head sideways so he couldn't see it. He let all of his weight rest on me and used his hands to bring my face back to his. He kissed me the way I want to be kissed for the rest of my life, with soul-deep love.

The way he was laying on my dick and the way he was kissing and thrusting into me had me panting on the edge of another orgasm. I put my hand at the base of his throat and pushed him away a little bit so that I could focus on his eyes. "I'm gonna come for you." my shoulders tensed and I am sure I squeezed his throat a little bit as I came, long shudders racking my body as I looked into his eyes. He threw his head forward into my grip as he came, his mouth open and a slight moan coming from his lips, his pupils dilated, and his pulse racing under my hand. He collapsed onto me and gathered me to him and shuddered. I lay there trying to get my breath back and wondering what all this meant.

So, we are lying here, stuck together with come and sweat, and I know I have been made love to, with, through, whatever. He stirs, lips pressing to my neck as he mumbles something against my flesh. I shake my head slowly and say, "Hmmm?"

He moves his lips to my ear and says very clearly, "I love you."

I choke on the lump that is blocking my breathing and all I can think to say is, "I'm not Scully."

He pulls his head back to look at me and says, "I know."

"I thought you wanted Scully." Jesus, I sound stupid tonight.

"No, I dreamt of Scully, and YOU, and me. It was a dream, Alex, just a dream."

"A dream is a wish your heart makes." I say weakly.

He smiles at me, really smiles, and says, "That's the last time you bring Disney into our bed! Never believe anything a cricket tells you!"

*Our* bed. I can't help the dopey grin that's covering my face.

"It was just a dream, nothing more. I love you. I have loved you for awhile. I wanted to find the right time to tell you. I guess now is that time." He looks at me with those luminescent eyes and smiles that little smile.

"Oh Mulder, I've loved you since the first time you kissed me. Before that. Since Hong Kong... No, since I saw you in that damned red Speedo. Hell! Since I first met you!" I laugh and hold him tightly to me. "I love you, too!"

*

Please, if you liked it, tell me =) Even if you hated it, tell me. 

  
Archived: December 30, 2001 


End file.
